


A Moment of Understanding and Thanks

by HandwithQuill



Series: Unknown Moments [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, ending to a ansty series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMI Tuesday question on Tumblr.</p><p>Anonymous asked: Unknown Moments! Belle: Did you ever see or hear Bae's ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Understanding and Thanks

Belle wasn’t sure what woke her. Sheldon was sleeping peacefully and she smiled, nuzzled into his neck, before slipping out of bed. The kitchen still had dishes on the counters, but she ignored them as she filled a glass of water and opened the door to the back yard.

The pathway was still strewn with white rose petals and she followed it just as she did this afternoon. She stopped at the arch, remembering the look on Sheldon’s face as they said their vows. She could feel a smile pulling at her own lips. They had come so far from that first night and his suicide attempt. She continued on to the tree in corner of the yard. The swing that was put up for their wedding photos swayed slightly in the summer breeze and she sat down, hands grasping the fabric covered chain, and looked up into the clear night sky. Her happiness was overflowing and she wanted nothing more then to go back upstairs and wake her husband to continue their wedding night.

She stopped swinging when something dropped into her lap. Looking down, she saw one of the white roses that covered the arch was resting there. She picked it up, inhaling the scent as she wondered as it made it the distance. She froze when she heard a childish giggle near her, then small hands on her legs. There was small tugs and pulls until it felt like she had a toddler sitting in her lap. His, cause she knew it had to be Bae, head resting against her chest.

Her left hand was taken and he giggled again as his invisible fingers traced her ring.

 _“Papa’s happy now,”_ she heard, “ _Thank you.”_

She felt him stand and kiss her cheek, then his presents evaporated.

“You’re welcome, Bae.” she whispered through the tears that formed.


End file.
